This place is empty
by Shrezade
Summary: Porque la ilustre casa de los Black es un lugar frío y vacío. Aun y habiendo un constante ir y venir de gente y actividad. Aun y estando ellos allí. Vacía. O quizás no es la casa, quizás son ellos. Ellos, que están incompletos y odian la soledad.


Disclaimer: J.K es la autora de Harry Potter y de todos sus personajes. Ella los diseñó, a ellos y a su mundo. Luego se olvidó un poco de algunos. Yo sólo recupero a esos olvidados y escribo sobre historias que estaban ahí, en el aire. Sólo que no había sitio para ellas.

No suelo poner títulos en otros idiomas. No es algo que me llame la atención. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no he podido resistirme. El título del fic corresponde al título de una canción (canción que ha inspirado la esencia de esta historia) que pertenece a los (grandes) Rolling Stones.

La idea es que éste sea un fic de tres capítulos. Es la idea. No sé cuál será el resultado pero espero que, sea cuál sea, os guste. Y os acerque un poquito más a Sirius. A ese Sirius que Rowling esbozó pero al que no pudo dar cuerpo y color. No tuvo tiempo.

* * *

**This place is empty**

_**I**_

_**Nos veremos de nuevo en Navidad**_

Agosto agota sus días esa noche. Última del verano, amanecer de septiembre. Y con él, la soledad. La soledad nuevamente.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, se desliza por el asiento. Casi oye la voz de Remus ("Sirius, te sientas como un perro"). Casi se ríe. Balancea la copa de coñac –de coñac muggle, _madre_; en tu casa. Jódete–. El líquido, más ocre que nunca a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea, lame el cristal de la copa –Ah, _mamá_, y me lo ha traído Arthur Weasley. Un Weasley. En tu casa. En tus camas. Ahora sí: jódete–. Satisfecho, bebe un largo trago y se queda quieto, repatingado en el sofá del salón, esperando. Esperando al sueño. Esperando a que se le pase el sabor amargo que lleva acompañándolo todo el día (y que ni el coñac, ni ningún otro licor ingerido ya previamente, ha podido aplacar). Esperando a la nada, en realidad.

No va a dormir esa noche. Lo tiene asumido. Eso no quita, sin embargo, que le parezca una estupidez y que esté furioso consigo mismo. Se rasca la barbilla, la barba sin afeitar le raspa la llema de los dedos. No se inmuta. Contempla las llamas. Tan bellas, tan fascinanes, tan destructivas. No, definitivamente, no debería afectarle tanto. Debería estar acostumbrado a la soledad. Es la historia de su vida, a fin de cuentas.

Oye un chirrido en la escalera. Gira bruscamente el cuello. No ve a nadie. Pero sabe, sus instintos de cazador nunca le fallan, que hay alguien en el piso superior. Alguien que está procurando descender sin hacer ruido y que no lo está consiguiendo. Sirius incorpora levemente el cuerpo y mantiene la vista fija en el pasillo, intrigado. A los pocos segundos, la melena despeinada de Hermione aparece en la entrada del comedor.

Los labios de Sirius se curvan en una sonrisa de medio lado cuando ve cómo los ojos de la chica se abren con sorpresa –y una dosis deliciosamente elevada de turbación– al advertir su presencia. Se queda estática, sin saber qué hacer. Sirius casi juraría que oye la voz que la insta a que pase y la que le sugiere que dé media vuelta y vuelva a la comodidad de su cama. Se pregunta qué la tendrá despierta a esas horas, cuando todo el mundo duerme.

—Creo que de haber pretendido escapar de casa, no lo habrías logrado sin habernos despertado a todos antes —dice finalmente, el enfado consigo mismo ya olvidado. Es su forma de ayudarla a decidir. De algún modo, ella recibe el mensaje y pone los ojos en blanco mientras avanza.

—Deberías arreglar esa escalera, Sirius. Un día de estos va a derrumbarse bajo nuestros pies.

Sirius se encoje de hombros y murmura un "A mi familia le encantaría" mientras observa cómo la joven bruja se acerca poco a poco, visiblemente incómoda. Él deduce que la incomodidad tiene su origen en el aspecto que presenta, así que decide, por el mero placer de aumentar su incomodidad –y posiblemente inducido por la cantidad indecente de alcohol que lleva en la sangre–, repasarla con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. Descarado como sólo a su yo de la juventud se le ocurriría ser, se fija en las zapatillas mulliditas y rosas que parecen acoger un pie más pequeño de lo que debería dado su enorme tamaño; un desgastado pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de pijama demasiado ancha para su gusto completan el vestuario; un cuello pálido, unos labios fruncidos –se detiene en ellos deliberadamente y disfruta como un crío cuando se fruncen aún más bajo su mirada–, las mejillas enrojecidas, la melena leónica. Despeinada hasta lo imposible. Está claro que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie despierto.

—Estás encantadora recién levantada —se burla.

Hermione decide ignorarlo –aunque a la atenta mirada del ex merodeador no le pasa desapercibido el tono vergüenza máxima que están adquiriendo sus mejillas– y se sienta en el sofá. En el otro extremo del sofá, para ser más exactos. Sirius no sabe exactamente por qué toma asiento cuando parece querer salir corriendo; quizás porque parece que él estuviese esperando a que lo hiciese. Quizás porque, ya que se han encontrado a altas horas de la madrugada en la misma habitación, sería de mala educación no cruzar, al menos, un par de palabras. Intuye que tras unos minutos se levantará con cualquier excusa, cogerá una taza de té (o un buen libro de la biblioteca) y seguirá lidiando con su insomnio en otra parte.

—¿Nerviosa por mañana?

Hermione ríe con suavidad y niega con la cabeza.

—¿No estás nerviosa por tu vuelta a Hogwarts como Prefecta? —intenta de nuevo. Nota la boca algo seca, así que se lleva la copa a los labios y acaba su contenido de un trago. Hermione sigue con la vista la copa vacía que Sirius deposita en la mesita de al lado.

—Bueno, puede que un poco —confiesa al fin. Ambos saben de sobras, sin embargo, que una insignia de prefecto no es motivo de desvelo.

—Es que sobre tus hombros pesa una gran responsabilidad —bromea, con voz profunda.

Hermione sonríe.

La estancia huele a madera consumiéndose y a secretos oscuros. Huele también a alcohol, como el aliento de Sirius. Hermione lo ha notado pese a la distancia. Igual que nota que Sirius se ha dado cuenta –no sabe cómo, pero se lo dice su mirada– de que lo que la mantiene despierta, nerviosa y afectada, es el miedo a la guerra inminente, a la pérdida, a que el Malvado se salga con la suya y se repita la historia de la primera guerra. A que en unos meses sea alguno de ellos al que tengan que echar de menos. No puede dejar de pensar en ello desde el incidente de la señora Weasley con el boggart. Podría ocurrir. Podría ser una realidad en cualquier momento. Un paso en falso y se acabó.

Callan y contemplan el vaivén de las llamas. Es extraño. Nunca hasta ahora habían estado solos compartiendo habitación. Compartiendo silencio. Compartiendo, aunque no lo sepan, pensamientos.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí a estas horas? –Hermione es la primera en romper la extraña atmósfera que se ha aposentado entre los escasos centímetros de sofá que los separan.

—No puedo dormir —_obvio_.

Hermione contiene las ganas de alzar una ceja y no pregunta más. Se baja la manga de la camiseta un poco, hace frío aunque está la chimenea encendida. Es esa casa. El frío está impregnado en sus paredes. En su estructura. Es ella, desde sus cimientos hasta su techo. Fría como la familia que la ha estado habitando durante generaciones.

Sirius sigue absorto en el crepitar del fuego. Hermione se pregunta qué ve. En qué piensa. Lo contempla ahora que está distraído. Mandíbula marcada, ceño fruncido, labios resecos, barba descuidada. La viva imagen del desastre pero, aun así, atractivo, Hermione y sus casi quince años de edad no pueden negarlo. Pese al mal trato que el Tiempo le ha ofrecido, Sirius tiene _algo_. Es difícil dejar de mirarle.

Se encoge discretamente cuando él desvía de nuevo su atención hacia ella. Parece que acaba de recordar su presencia.

—¿No tienes sueño? —las palabras salen algo perezosas.

—No —musita ella. Y, de pronto, siente miedo de molestar.

—¿Quieres un té o algo?

Niega con la cabeza y le agradece el ofrecimiento. Sirius parece aliviado de no tener que levantarse, algo que la hace sonreír internamente. Es algo bipolar, Sirius. A veces tan huraño, otras casi caballeresco, casi perteneciendo a otra época o clase. Otras gamberro y otras algo demente, como si no estuviese anclado del todo a la realidad. En ocasiones las combina y es confuso. Pero nadie a parte de ella (y Lupin, por supuesto; y quizás, a veces, la buena señora Weasley) parece darse cuenta.

—Mañana —empieza, con voz grave, acomodando los codos en las rodillas y paseando la vista por el salón— esta enorme y sombría casa estará vacía.

Hermione le mira echa un obillo en un rincón del sofá y empieza a comprender.

—Casi vacía —matiza con tacto, haciendo énfasis en el _casi_ —. La Orden seguirá entrando y saliendo. Y Remus y los Weasleys seguirán viviendo aquí, ¿no?

Sirius asiente. Hermione advierte, sin embargo, que no está conforme. Al poco, sus sospechas se confirman.

—Sí, una compañía muy divertida. La juventud se marcha —desvía la vista hacia ella y un brillo de nostalgia resplandece en el gris de su iris— y con ella mis posibilidades de hacer soportable este encierro.

—Oh, Sirius —resopla— no seas tan dramático. No es un encierro.

Por la posición en la que está, las zapatillas-pelusas se caen y Sirius se queda mirando sus pies. Pequeños, realmente pequeños, tal y como imaginaba. Hermione se remueve, un poco incómoda.

—Claro, eso es lo que tú crees. Esto es como Azkaban pero en versión mejorada. No tiene dementores pero de tanto en tanto se pasea por aquí el grasiento de Snape, que comparte su misma jovialidad y repulsión a la higiene—pretende ser una broma pero la amargura acaba anulando todo intento de jocosidad y lo delata.

Hermione siente una punzada de compasión por él. A ella tampoco le gustaría estar encerrada en casa –menos en _esa_ casa– sin poder salir a respirar aire puro, de brazos cruzados, confinada a limpiar estanterías y repisas mientras sus amigos luchan por contener y desarmar al Enemigo. No, no le gustaría. Y le gustaría todavía menos tener que desprenderse de lo poco que la mantiene viva.

—Odio que esta casa esté tranquila. Es como si no tuviese vida. Me recuerda a cuando vivía aquí —confiesa de pronto Sirius, en un tono de voz más transparente.

—Volveremos pronto. Nos veremos de nuevo en Navidad —_Harry volverá en Navidad_, quiere decirle en realidad. Sabe que a quién quiere mantener a su lado, por encima de todo, es a Harry. No estaría tan alicaído si ellos se fuesen pero su ahijado se quedase.

Sirius la mira, sonríe de medio lado. Hermione saborea la tristeza en la curva de sus labios y se prepara.

—Nos veremos de nuevo en Navidad... James y Lily dijeron lo mismo la última vez que nos vimos.

No se esperaba ese golpe. Tampoco la sencillez con la que lo ha dicho. Como si no se escondiese un recuerdo terrible tras esa afirmación, tras su significado y su sola existencia. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y se siente pequeñita de pronto. Insignificante ante la magnitud de un dolor que no alcanza a comprender. Que se le escapa. Para el que no está preparada y para el que no quiere estarlo nunca.

El silencio que los envuelve ahora es líquido y frío. Incómodo.

Hermione se muerde el labio, quiere decir algo, algo que arregle el ambiente, algo que levante el ánimo de Sirius, que borre la imagen de un James y una Lily sonriéndole desde, quizás, el salón de su casa en el Valle de Godric, asegurándole que se verían en unos meses (seguro que ése sería James, algo así como "Canuto, prométeme que te mantendrás vivo hasta Navidad, Lily hace un pastel de chocolate y nueces que no te puedes perder". Y Lily, sonriente y cálida, se despediría de él con un "Nos veremos en Navidad, Sirius". Una despedida por necesidad, por protección, acompañada de una dulce promesa de reencuentro que jamás, _jamás_, se cumpliría).

Nota que se le está nublando la vista ante esa imagen y, de repente, el silencio se le hace insoportable. Como si le susurrase al oído que dentro de unos años ella podría ser la que estuviese como Sirius, recordando en cada esquina, en cada frase casual, en cada gesto de los demás, un retazo de su bien más preciado.

—No sabía que padecieses insomnio —le espeta, sin más. Es lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Y es cierto. No lo sabía. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Ahora que lo ve allí, despierto entre el pasado y unas cuantas copas de más, le parece lo más lógico del mundo.

Sirius saca la varita y convoca un paquete de cigarrillos con un A_ccio_.

—Apuesto a que tampoco sabías que fumaba tabaco muggle —asegura, colocando un cigarro entre sus labios.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se pregunta de dónde lo saca. Deduce que de Remus (o Mundungus) y arruga la nariz cuando él le prende fuego. El olor parece molestarle. A Sirius le importa bastante poco (por no decir nada). Es su casa. Es su vicio.

—¿Es…? —Hermione se interrumpe. Parece pensárselo; sin embargo, al final cede. Es parte de ella. Tiene que saberlo todo. Es parte de ese extraño momento, no puede soportar el silencio—. ¿Es por Azkaban?

Es una pregunta con un gran potencial de indiscreción. Pero Sirius lee verdadera curiosidad en sus ojos. Y, quizás por eso, decide responder con sinceridad.

—Azkaban son las pesadillas —calla. Hermione espera. Intuye, quizás, que hay algo más—. Es el pasado el que me provoca insomnio.

El humo, tóxico y denso, escapa de sus labios cortados. Hermione se fija. Se pregunta si la piel perderá algún día esa sequedad. Parece que por más que beba (y Sirius bebe, bebe mucho –sobre todo whisky y ron–), esos labios nunca están saciados.

—La muerte de James y Lily y la traición de Pettigrew —tarda dos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho. Que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Enrojece nuevamente. Maldice su lengua, esa noche más rápida que su sentido común.

Sirius, sin embargo, advierte al instante que no ha sido una pregunta. Ha sido una afirmación. Incompleta, por eso, así que decide acabarla.

—Y todas las formas de haber evitado la traición y sus asesinatos —empieza, con voz ronca y pausada—; y la ausencia de Remus —acaricia sus labios con el filtro del cigarrillo—, el saberlo solo durante todas esas horribles transformaciones; y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada entre rejas, sabiendo que todos te consideraban un asesino —fuma, Hermione no se pierde palabra y no puede apartar los ojos de sus labios y del humo. Sirius no se da cuenta—. Asesino de las pocas personas que considerabas tu familia. Y los años en el colegio —la comisura de sus labios tiembla en una promesa de sonrisa que no llega a formarse—. Cuando no había más preocupaciones que ser los mejores gamberros de todo Hogwarts y lograr que la cabezota de Lily aceptara a Cornamenta —se gira y la mira. Hermione aprieta las manos en torno a sus piernas—. Aunque fuese para que el muy pesado se callase de una vez. Sólo hacía que hablar de ella.

Hermione sonríe involuntariamente y un _La quería de verdad_ queda flotando en el aire. Sirius no lo ha dicho pero está ahí, en sus ojos. Está ahí, en la sonrisa de la perspicaz Gryffindor.

Sirius calla y sigue fumando en silencio. Consumiendo el cigarrillo sin prisas. Hermione no se mueve, se limita a observarlo con atención. Algo inquieta, algo extraña. El ex merodeador tiene la vista fija en la nada, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás en esos recuerdos que han revivido de pronto, revolviendo –Hermione está segura– algo dentro de él que se empeña en ocultar. Algo vulnerable y dolido, algo que, en realidad, seguirá dolido por el resto de sus días. Sirius no podrá escapar a eso. Y allí, quieta y acurrucada contra sí misma, siente pena por ese hombre que había considerado –que considera, de hecho– infantil, inmaduro y gruñón. De pronto, la voz de Sirius vuelve a hacerse eco en la habitación, sorprendiéndola.

—Te pareces a ella.

—¿A quién? —lo pregunta, pero una voz en su interior ya le ha susurrado la respuesta antes de que Sirius pronuncie su nombre.

—A Lily.

_Lo sabía_.

—Ella era como tú —Hermione no tiene que preguntar en qué, Sirius sigue hablando—. Responsable, perfeccionista, _metomentodo_ —sonríe un poco, ausente. Y da otra calada al cigarrillo—. Enrojecía hasta llegar al tono de su pelo cuando se enfadaba o cuando James, el muy cabrón, la ponía nerviosa. Era algo mandona y explosiva. Fiel a lo que creía y a los que quería. —El humo se escapa de su boca al hablar, se mezcla con las palabras —. Dura de pelar, pero si te ganabas un lugar en su corazón era ya de por vida. Tenía los ojos grandes y vivos. Llenos de inteligencia. —Está absorto en algo que la joven Gryffindor no puede ver. Un pasado al que no llega, un pasado que no volverá a repetirse y que, cada día está más segura, es el mundo en el que Sirius vive. Todo lo que ve, para bien o para mal, está relacionado con ese ayer que ya no volverá. Que es imposible de recuperar. De cambiar. —Sí, te pareces a ella… Pequeña, fuerte. Brillante. Prefecta.

Parece que va a decir algo más. Pero no lo hace. Tampoco la mira. Hay unos segundos de profundo silencio. Hermione no sabe qué decir. Por primera vez desde que pisó esa casa, se ha quedado sin palabras.

—Creo que estoy borracho —pronuncia despacio. Tira la colilla al suelo, la pisa. Se gira hacia Hermione. Su mirada gris, inquietantemente oscura, se clava en ella—. No deberías hablar con hombres borrachos —le espeta.

Hermione se queda inmóvil, aún más incapaz que antes de pronunciar palabra. Sirius se levanta casi con violencia y se marcha sin mirar atrás, sin desearle _Buenas noches_, sin despedirse. Se marcha y la deja sola, con el aroma del tabaco y el alcohol mezclándose con el crepitar de las llamas y una creciente confusión.

Cuando a los oídos de la joven llega el chirrido del último peldaño de la escalera, a su mente llega el susurro de su propia voz.

_Nos veremos de nuevo en Navidad_.

Hermione gira lentamente el rostro hacia la puerta por la que Sirius ha abandonado el salón. Le oye en su cabeza. Voz grave, rota. Algo espesa.

_James y Lily dijeron lo mismo la última vez que nos vimos_.

Siente cómo el corazón se le encoge, como si un puño lo estuviese apretando con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza.

Sabe (y asume) que en cuestión de minutos su imagen de Sirius ha cambiado por completo. Reclina la cabeza hacia atrás y estira las piernas. No cree que pueda dormir. Se queda mirando el techo. Las llamas aún sobreviven en la chimenea, supone que está hechizada.

Por primera vez desde que llegó lamenta de corazón el confinamiento que ese hombre está obligado a cumplir. La soledad a la que lo aboca, pese a que la casa es un contínuo ir y venir de gente y actividad. Hermione cree entender qué tipo de soledad es la que está carcomiendo el corazón del último de los Black. Como si de una revelación se tratase, lo comprende y lo lamenta desde lo más profundo de su ser. Experimenta, el último día de su estancia allí, la magnitud de la casa y lo vacía que puede parecer, aun y estando llena de gente.

Cierra los ojos y acaricia con mano ausente la suave piel del sofá.

—Nos veremos de nuevo en Navidad... —pronuncia sin voz.

Es una especie de promesa.

Es un deseo.

Es una certeza.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por el momento.

Llevo semanas dándole vueltas a la idea de este fic. A lo que quiero decir con él (algo que no puede advertirse en un solo capítulo, me temo), a cómo hacerlo, a cómo darle forma sin contar una historia de principio a fin, paso a paso. Ésta no es una historia de amor. O al menos, ésa es la idea. Claro que es difícil predecir la forma final que tomará una historia. Yo soy la primera que se sorprende con el rumbo que toman los acontecimentos.

En fin, espero no haberos decepcionado. Espero que pueda entenderse, finalmente, lo que quiero contaros. No tengo muy claro que se haya hecho en este primer capítulo, así que procuraré no tardar demasiado en actualizar.

_Palabra de cuenta cuentos_.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis. Y gracias de una forma especial a todos aquellos que invertís uno o dos minutos en hacerme saber vuestra opinión. No sabéis el bien que hace. :)

_Hasta pronto,_

_Shrezade._

8


End file.
